His Butler Is An Persistent One
by that-lost-child
Summary: Ciel becomes bored and swipes Sebastian's favored pocket watch. What in the world will Sebastian have to do to get it back? This is a yaoi one shot. SebastianXCiel You have been warned.


"Really young master, I should teach you to defend yourself for when you get in situations such as this."

Ciel scoffed as he was put down by his reliable butler, and slipped his left hand into his jacket pocket. "You will do no such thing. You are my butler, and you will protect me at all costs."

Sebastian smiled and bowed poiletly, "Of course, my lord."

Sebastian's light humming filled the kitchen as he continued the frosting of one of his famous cakes. One stroke here, one stroke there and the demon was gazing into the eyes of a familliar lady holding a small smile, as if she were hiding a secret.

"Woah, Sebastian! You're doing the cake already?" Finny gazed in astonishment over Sebastian's shoulder, "Did you already make dinner so late in the day?"

Sebastian, for once, was taken aback by the frail man. "Late in the day?" He fumbled in his front pocket for the watch, but found nothing but fabric. Concerned, he checks the pocket beside it, though he knew it was not there. "Hmm.."

Ciel twirled the bezel on the 1913 Waltham pocket watch. He watched the arms spin with a blank mind.

"My apologies, young master, it seems I have lost track of time," Sebastian opened the doors to the study with a tray. "I hope you don't mind a late dinner. I made a potrait cake for tonight to go with it." A glimmer of light caught his eye. With a smirk, he lay the tray onto the desk. "I see you wanted to play cops and robbers, hm?"

"Well, you were dumb enough to not notice me taking it from you. That makes you a poor cop dosen't it?"

"It's a good thing I'm not a cop then, isn't it?" A slender finger trailed along Ciel's pale cheek and lifted up his chin, "Are you planning on giving it back anytime soon?"

"Not for a while." The young earl matches his butler's smirk, and a daring look in his eye.

Sebastian drew back, Ciel standing, drawn in Sebastian's crimsion eyes. He has grown, no longer a boy. Ciel is almost as tall as his loyal servent, but still short enough to be dominated by the other.

"Then what on earth will I have to do to get it?" And boy, is he dominant. Now a full out grin spreads across Sebastian's face, sending Ciel's heart into flutter.

"I think you know exactly what you have to do," Ciel whispered into Sebastians ear, blowing out the last word. In one graceful move, Ciel was swooped into Sebastian's arms, legs around his waist. Sebastian walked down the , thankfully, empty hallway. He held back any sound of pleasure, but the consistant pecks on his neck were not helping whatsoever.

The mahogany doors were kicked opened, and Ciel's frail body landing on the soft matress. The younger man quickly stripped out of his clothing, and gazed lovingly at the shirtless being in front of him.

"Liking the show, are you?" Ciel strayed his eyes from the surpringly toned chest and back to the red eyes.

Sebastian kneeled over his lord, brought his face close, and grazed his lips over Ciel's. "You do wish to continue, yes?"

Ciel raised himself up, and latched a hand on the back of Sebastian's neck. "Why wouldn't I? This isn't our first time after all."

He closed the the space between them, and moaned inwardly as he felt Sebastian's now ungloved hands tracing cirlces on Ciel's bare hips. He opened an eye and peeked to the corner of the room, finding what he was looking for, a neat pile of clothing. He closed his eye once more as Sebastian licked down his neck, nibbling a few times, and traveled gentle kisses down his chest.

"Such beauty.." Sebastian thumbed over one of the pink nubs, perking it up to attention. Ciel groaned.

"Don't tease me."

"As you wish." He let his hands roam the top of Ciel's legs, fondling his rear, then dragged him closer to his pelvis. Sebastian's lips met Ciel's once again, and slowly, but surely, Sebastian guided himself into his young master's entrance, causing said boy to moan into the kiss. Sebastian smirked slightly, bit Ciel's lower lip, and created a pace, occaisonally hitting the spot that made Ciel see stars.

Ciel drew back, and layed his head back on the pillows. "Oh dear god, Sebastian. Please don't stop."

Sebastian chuckled. "You mentioned a god to me? That's amusing."

Ciel tangled his fingers in the raven locks, and stared into Sebastian's eyes. "Shut up and fuck me, you idiot."

Sebastian gladly complied, and picked up the pace. He let out the long awaited grunt of pleasure. "Ciel.." His nails dug into Ciel's hips, and Ciel's into Sebastian's back.

"Agh! Don't hold back, please!"

The thrusts turned into a merciless pounding. The room was filled with mixed voices of moans, and the husky smell of sex. The two were in their own world of pleasure, lust, and love.

Ciel was fast asleep, and curled in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian adjusted himself to get up and start brekfast, but he was stopped with a small hand on his bare chest.

"Sebastian, stay with me for awhile, will you?" Ciel was now awake, but eyes still closed.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian lays back down and wraps him in his arms.

Ciel playfully slaps his chest, "Only if it has to be."

Sebastian chuckled.

"It never has to be an order, Ciel. I will be by your side, always."


End file.
